1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sports training devices and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to a swing training device and method for conditioning people to improve their swing by encouraging them to rotate their hips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain sports activities, including baseball, softball, and golf, require an athlete to swing a bat or a club to hit a ball. The particular technique used to swing the bat or club can make a significant difference in the amount of hitting force imparted to the ball. A proper swinging technique will cause the bat or club to impart more force to the ball, resulting in the ball being hit harder and traveling a longer distance. An important part of a proper swinging technique is the amount of hip rotation during the swing. By rotating the hips during the swing, a much stronger swing can be attained, resulting in more power and distance imparted to the ball.
Various swing training devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,836 issued to Bellagamba provides an athletic swing practice apparatus having a lower back support belt with an arrangement of straps that attach to a person's thighs, waist, and buttocks. A pair of resilient cords extend from the support belt to stationary members in front and behind the person. The resilient cords provide a continuous force around the person's waist while practicing, thereby tending to prevent the person from twisting his hips and lower spine.
Another prior art swing training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,993 issued to Guerriero. This device also includes a waist belt with an arrangement of straps that attach to a person's thighs, waist and buttocks. A plurality of connector loops are provided on the belt at various locations around the person's waist. A tether is attached to one of the connector loops and held by a trainer or tied to a stationary object. The tether is used to apply a force to the belt to resist a forward swing of the person, thereby impeding the swing and tending to prevent the person from twisting his hips.
Another prior art swing training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,855 issued to Prichard. This device includes a hip retaining assembly that attaches around a person's hips, and an arrangement of vertical tubes for supporting the hip retaining assembly above a base platform. A torsion spring is provided at the bottom of one of the vertical tubes so that during use the hip retaining assembly resists twisting movement of the user in the hip area. Another prior art swing training device that functions in a similar manner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,418 issued to Plough.
While these prior art swing training devices are presumed to have been useful for their intended purpose, there exists a need for an improved device and method for training athletes to have a proper swinging technique.